


Whatever Makes You Happy

by Bugsy2019



Category: Sons of Anarchy
Genre: F/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-14
Updated: 2018-02-22
Packaged: 2019-03-18 15:27:23
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Underage
Chapters: 10
Words: 19,859
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13684476
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bugsy2019/pseuds/Bugsy2019
Summary: Takes place in the Kayla Waters Universe. Starts Pre-season 1. Happy Lowman was a ruthless biker. The infamous Tacoma Killer, a Son, mechanic, tattoo artist, and all out round ladies man. Adelaide Levesky was a young woman, trying to establish herself in the fashion business. After a chance encounter, the fearless biker meets the seamstress. Persuaded by her beauty, passion, and innocence, Happy feels his tough exterior melting away. Addie finds the heart beneath the tough biker, opening herself up new possibilities.





	1. Chance Encounters

**Author's Note:**

> Yay! Kinda of a new story! I love Happy as well as Opie. So, I thought why not make one that's in my head. This story happens within the same universe as the Opie/Kayla, Stand By Me. They're will be some cross overs later on. Going forward, I'm going to continue working on Stand By Me. I'm happy at all the kudos I'm getting. I'm trying to work on my Supernatural series, but it's hard to when no one's reading it. So, I'm going to take a break from it for a bit, and focus on SoA. For those of you that have seen the whole series, you know how the story ends. Hate to burst your bubble, but I love all the characters, so I won't be killing nobody off. I'm going to change somethings when I get to that point.

"No mom!" Addie told her mom, trying to juggle fabrics. "No, I don't want to come home for Easter Mass!" 

"Adelaide! But all of your cousins are coming! Then there's Shavuot with your Dad's family. " 

"I don't care! I don't want people trying to hook me up with their friend's grandsons." That was Addie's least of her problems. It was bad enough to be in Tacoma alone with out her family. "Mom...I got to go. I'm back to shop. I have a wedding party that I need to work on," Addie told her mother, reaching for her keys in her bag. Placing her phone between her ear and her shoulder, she successfully got the shop door open, walking in. 

Adelaide Levesky was the youngest daughter of a German descent father and a prominent Catholic MOTHER. She grew up in a small suburban town of Chicago. She always liked fashion and making her own clothes. After graduating high school, she traveled to the West Coast, going to school in Seattle, before settling in Tacoma at a local dress shop. The owners were a elderly couple that reminded her of her grandparents. Now, here she was five years later after she left. She loved her life in Washington. She loved her job, but she secretly wanted to open up her own boutique. 

Slapping down the fabric, she grabbed the dummy that her current dress was on. The bride wanted a spring wedding. The bridesmaid dresses were green with white polka dots. They were short and cute, with a low v neck. Paired with nice white heels, it would be a a great dress. Laying out her fabric out of the table, she grabbed her shears, and began to cut the appropriately amount of fabric to make the skirt. When Addie works, she tunes everything out. Putting on her vintage playlist she listens to when she works, she began to gather the fabric. Hearing a loud crash, she looked up from the frayed edges she was sewing down. Hearing another one, she grabbed her scissors in her hand, and stood up. 

"Hello?" she called out. "Is anybody there?" Listening, she found out the noise was coming from the back. "Hello?" Opening the back door, she squeaked when a large man came crashing in. Looking down at him, he wore some type of leather vest, a white tshirt with words on it, black jeans, and black boots. But through the white t-shirt, it was stained with red. "Oh my god! Are you okay?" she asked. When she got no answer, she knelt down and poked her chest. When the man didn't move, she carefully moved her two fingers to his throat. As she was about to touch his skin, she jumped when a large hand grasped her wrist.

A pair of black intense eyes met her scared blue ones. The man tried to get up, but quickly collapsed. "Shit," he gasped. His voice was husky, which Addie could tell that he spoke that way all the time. 

"Take it easy. Are you okay?" 

"Mother fucker shot me," the man growled, clutching his side. "Where am I?" 

"Outside," she told them, sarcastically. 

"I know that, smartass. Where?!" the man asked, snapping at the pain. 

"Rose Street Tailors and Dress Maker." 

"You own it?" 

"No. But I work here." 

"Take me inside." Addie grabbed his arm, and bringing him inside through the dark room. The man stumbled to the table, where Addie tried to direct him away. 

"Not there!" she shrieked, seeing him land on the table, where her fabric was. The fabric was pricey. "Fuck," she sighed, seeing red stains gather on fabric. 

"Sorry," the man told her, seeing the red on the green and white fabric on the table. Looking around, he saw the mannequin with the partially made dress. "You make that?" 

"Yeah. I have a wedding to make those for." Addie watched the man shed his vest, laying it down, before stripping off his white t-shirt. Taking his gun out of his holster he wore at his hip, he laid it down on the table, next to his shirt. Addie saw the majority of his body was covered in tattoos. Then underneath his left peck was a hole and blood. 

"You got a needle and thred?' 

"Yeah?" Addie nodded, unsure of where this is going. 

"Is there an exit wound?" Addie caught a glimpse of his back. There was no bullet wound, but he was grazed pretty well. 

"Yeah," she told him. "I think you were just grazed." 

"Good. Got a first aid kit in the joint?" 

"Yeah. In the bathroom." 

"Get it." Addie scurried off, returning with the small kit. The man grabbed it, opening it. Addie went to retrieve the bottle of alcohol that she bought for the shop. She was accident prone, always poking herself with needles. She once nearly sliced her finger off cutting a large piece of fabric. "Alright, Stitches. You need to clean the wound, front and back. Then I need you to sew me up." 

"What?! Shouldn't you go see a doctor? I can call an ambulance!" 

"No! No doctors. No hospitals. And absoulety, no fucking cops!" 

"Alright!" she told him, throwing up her hands. This man could probably snap her neck. Best not to piss him off. He seemed dangerous. Grabbing the bottle of alcohol, she poured it on the the wound, using a clean gauze pad to pat it. The man grunted, but kept quiet. 

"What's your name?" he asked, quietly. 

"Adelaide. But my friends call me Addie. What's yours?" 

"Happy," he told her, seeing her grab a needle, and pouring alcohol on it. Grabbing black thread, she poured some alcohol on it, threading it through the eye. 

Taking a breath, she threaded the needle through his skin. She quickly tied the thread into a knot with one hand, before continuing his skin together. Happy could feel that her hands were calloused, with various scars on them. But at the same time, they were soft. She smelled like lavender and something else he couldn't quite place. Her brown hair was pulled back into a pony tail, with various bobby pins in it. She had a good body, nice perky tits and a nice full ass. She had the hourglass shape that most women would die for, while she remained fit. She was quite pretty...very beautiful. 

 _Wait...did I just call a woman beautiful? What is going on?_ Happy asked himself.  _She looks young, though. That's just what I need on my already long rap sheet. Predator to young girls._ "How old are you?" 

Addie looked up at his dark eyes. They seemed like they never end. "23, almost 24. How old are you?" 

"30." Happy's hands moved to grab a piece of paper and a pencil that she had laying on the table.  _So...she was legal. Wait! What am I saying?_ "How long have you been in Tacoma?" 

"About three years. You?" 

"For about five." 

"So...you a biker?" she asked, eyeing the leather vest. "I saw your leather vest thing." 

"Kutte," Happy corrected. "The Sons of Anarchy. Current Tacoma Charter member." 

"So, you got hurt..." 

"Doing buisness." 

"Oh. Well, in case you're thinking about killing me, I would advise against that. I'm not a rat. I value my life," she quickly said. "But in case you're going to kill me anyway, I have five bucks to my name. My roommate's expecting me back late tonight. I know basic self defense. People would come looking for me. Plus, I'm helping you! Why would you kill someone that's killing you." 

Happy just stared at her. "Do you ever shut up?" 

"Not really, no." 

Happy smirked. This girl was something else. He always thought himself to be heartless. He enjoyed killing, and tortured. But this girl...no, woman. She was impossible. While her eyes betrayed her fear, they're held a bit of curiosity, as well as a spark of fierceness. Her eyes were hardened, but had a softness to them. With her full lips, big doe eyes, and full lashes, she could probably bring any man to his knees. 

Happy could feel something began to stir in his insides.  _Fuck! What is this feeling? She's just a broad! Not important!  You're just using her because you're injured, right? RIGHT?!_ But for the first time ever, he felt his heart jolt when her soft, but rough hands moved to grab the needle she continued to thread through his chest. His hands blindly to sketch her portrait as he focused on her. _I got no use for moonlight._  
_Or sappy poetry. Love at first sights for suckers. At least it used to be. Girls are nice, once or twice, or until I find someone new. But I never planned on someone like you._

"Almost done," Addie told him. Happy grunted in reply. "You might want to get your hands on some antibiotics. In case this gets infected." 

"I know someone." 

"There," Addie told him, snipping off the end of the thread. Dousing a gauze pad full of the rubbing alcohol, she placed it over the stitches, and taped it down. Happy pulled his shirt back on, along with his kutte. 

"Thanks."

"You're welcome. You going to be okay?" 

"I should be. Been through worse." 

"Why am I not surprised?" Addie smirked. "You did ruin my fabric though. Good thing I bought enough." 

"Thanks." 

"No problem. Be careful, yeah?" 

"Yeah. I owe you one," Happy told her, writing his number on the piece of paper he sketched her on. Folding it, he laid it on the table. Grabbing his gun, he placed it back in the holster, heading out. 

Addie sighed, moving to clean up the mess she made. Seeing the piece of paper, she grabbed it. Opening it up, her breath hitched as she saw the sketch of her face. So, he was an artist. He probably did the tattoos by himself. Smiling a bit, she stuffed it in her pocket, before going back to her clean up. 


	2. Safehouse

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I don't own SoA.

After the meeting with Happy, Addie couldn't stop thinking about the tattooed biker. Laying on her bed, she didn't see her roommate come inside her room, plopping down next to her. "What a day!" Britt sighed dramatically. Britt was blonde, with long legs and big boobs. She had a pretty face, and a cutthroat attitude, the total opposite from Addie. While Addie came from a white picket fence home, Britt came from the tailor park, using her looks to get her through life. They met in college, with Britt getting her acting degree. But so far, her acting was in a strip club. Addie didn't care what her job was, as long as she was happy and healthy. But recently, she knew that Britt was doing more than just dancing. 

"I met a guy last night," Addie told her best friend. 

"What? Oh my fucking god! No way!" Britt shrieked. "Was he hot? Where did you two meet? Did he give you his number?" 

"Calm down! I met him in the shop. He needed help. He was alright. Total bad boy, biker type." 

"That's fucking hot! I want to sleep with a biker!" 

"Haven't you already?" Addie laughed, hearing her friend's whining. "He seemed dangerous, Britt." 

"I haven't had biker dick yet. But they look like they can be rough. I mean, haven't you seen those bikers ride by? Total hotties!" 

"You're impossible! Don't you have a snake to feed?" 

"No. He already ate. So, he went to the shop. What else happened?" 

"Nothing! I helped him, and I sent him on his way! He did draw me a picture." 

"So, no passionate love making against the workshop table, or sewing machine." 

"You, my friend, are a sex kitten," Addie scoffed, getting off her bed. 

Britt smirked, rolling to her stomach, making a feral cat sound as Addie laughed. Addie loved her friend like a sister. While Addie was quiet and soft spoken, Brittney was loud and had a big mouth. She never backed down from a challenge. Addie only had a couple of serious boyfriends who she'd slept with, Brittney went through guys like she was going through a phone book. She often went to parties, hooking up with guys. "I wanna go out. You should come with me!" 

"No...you know how I hate parties!" 

"But it's a biker party! You might meet your knight in leather there! It's a Sons Party! My friend Lacey invited me!" 

"Is she the one with the tattoo on her ass?" 

"No, that's Chastity. Lacey is the one with the really, really big fake boobs. I mean, I'm pratically the same size, give or take cup size, but mine are real!" 

"I really don't want to go," Addie whined. 

"I need a DD!" Britt smirked, knowing how to get her friend to go out with her. She was extremely worried that Britt would wreck her car or get abducted. 

"Fine! I'll fucking go! Happy?" she asked. 

"Yes!" Britt shouted, pumping her fists. "Woo! Girls' night!" 

"Yeah, yeah." 

Britt ran towards her room, grabbing an outfit, tossing it to her friend. "Get dressed, bitch!' 

Addie looked at the outfit, and instantly knew that she would be uncomfortable. The dress barely covered her ass. "Britt! My ass is showing!" she whispered, embarrassed. 

"So?" Britt asked, raising her eyebrow. "Can I wear this?" 

Addie was shrugging out of the dress, to grab a nice tank top from her closet to see Britt holding up a dark green wrap dress matched with a dark brown belt. Addie shrugged. "Sure. I made it, but yeah." 

"You're so talented! When are you going to own your own boutique?" 

"When we can stop eating ramen noodles and cereal, and get a bigger apartment." 

"True," Britt nodded, taking off her clothes, slipping the dress on tying on the belt. "I have the perfect shoes!" 

Addie grabbed a pair of grey ripped up skinny jeans, and a pink tanktop from her closet. The tank top was backless, but had grey bows in the back. Grabbing a pair of grey heels, she grabbed her silver clutch, slipping in her tazer, mace, wallet and phone. 

"Alright! I'm ready!" Britt told her, putting her giant hoop earrings through her ears. She had put on brown wedge sandals, making her long legs go longer. Addie shook her head, going out to her car. Britt directed her to the bar, where she could instantly hear loud music coming from it. Britt grinned, getting out to the car, tugging Addie behind her. "Come on!" Britt shouted through the noise. 

Addie grabbed onto her hand, feeling instantly uncomfortable. Britt led them to Lacey, who hugged Addie. Lacey was a slut, but she was a nice woman. "It's so good to see you!" Lacey shouted. 

"You too!" Addie smiled softly. 

"Britt! I love your dress!" 

"Addie made it! Isn't it cute?!" 

"Yeah! I've seen your costumes that she makes for you! Wanna drink?" 

"Yes!" Britt shouted, moving them to a bar. "What's good here?" 

"About anything! Even the guys!" Lacey laughed. It was no secret that Lacey hung around here a lot. "Hey!" she yelled, getting a young man's attention. Addie could see the word  **prospect** on the man's vest...no, _kutte._ "Can I have two martinis, and Addie?" 

"Virgin cranberry spritzer?" Addie asked, politely. "Please?" 

The young man, grabbing their glasses to make their drinks. After they got their drinks, Lacey and Britt went off to dance, leaving Addie alone at the bar, drinking her drink. This is why she hated going to parties. She always ended up being abandoned by her friend, having to drag her drunken ass home. Tonight was no different. Sipping her drink, she considered her choices. She could go wait in the car and sketch a new dress. But what if Britt needed her? She could go out and try to mingle. But these men would probably tear her apart. She was very soft hearted. While she had has sex before, she chose to think that it was supposed to between two people that loved each other. That's what she learned in Sunday school. 

* * *

Happy sat on a couch, seeing girls dance around. He currently had a crow-eater on his lap, closing his eyes as she kissed his neck. "We can get a room, sugar," she told him, wiggling in his lap. 

"I'm getting there," he smirked, feeling himself start to harden. His eyes shifted around, seeing Bowie taking a girl off to his dorm room. His eyes continued to look around until he saw the chestnut brown hair woman sitting at the bar. Her tanktop was light pink, with light grey bows down the back. Through the holes, he could see the snow white skin. Shifting the woman off of his lap, he made his way over. When he got closer, he could smell the lavender. Touching her shoulder, he hadn't anticipated the small girlish shriek, and a small fist connecting with this nose. Stepping back a bit, he placed a hand on his nose, plugging the blood. 

"Oh my god! I'm so, so, sorry!" the woman told him, grabbing napkins, thrusting it at him. Happy grunted, grabbing them holding them to his nose. It wasn't broken, but it sure hurt like hell. 

"Damn, Stitches! You throw quite a punch for a girl!" 

"Happy?! Oh my god! I'm really sorry!" 

"It's fine. I was just trying to get your attention!" Addie nodded, seeing him wipe the blood away. Looking down at her, Happy could see the genuine sorriness and fear in her eyes. "What are you doing here?" 

"I'm here with my roommate and her friend...but they're over there making out with your friends," Addie told him, pointing over towards a sweet-butt he had seen many times and a tall blonde woman. Lacey was currently in Donut's lap, making out with him, while the blonde was talking to one of his brothers named Hawk. 

"Lacey's your roommate?" he asked, surprised. 

"You know Lacey? No, the blonde. Britt." 

"Lacey's what we call a crow-eater. Or a sweet-butt." 

"Britt and her work together at the club. I'm really sorry about your nose! You frightened me!" 

"Sorry, Doll. Maybe you can make it up to me," he smirked. Addie looked hesitant, so he took her hand. "Come on." Addie grabbed her drink, while Happy grabbed his beer going to his dorm room. It was surprisingly spotless. Happy kicked off his shoes, laying them down by the door. Sitting on the bed, he winched at the sudden movement. 

"Thank you for the drawing," she told him quickly, pulling out the sketch from her small purse. "It's really good." 

"It's nothin'," Happy shrugged. 

"No, it's not nothing. You're really talented. The only thing I can draw is dresses or outfits." Happy felt his face began to warm. "So, all of your tattoos. Did you do them yourself?" 

"The I designed them. The places I could reach I did by myself," he told her proudly. "Most of the guys come to me for a tattoo, or to get their Old Ladies inked." 

"Did you always like to draw?" 

"Yeah. I grew up in a pretty crappy neighborhood here in Tacoma. Me and my ma were poor, but she bought some chalk to keep me entertained." 

"Does your mom live here?" Addie asked, kicking off her heels to sit next to him. 

"Nah. She lives in Bakersfield with my aunt. What about you? Where did you grow up?" 

"I was born on the East Coast, but we moved to Chicago in a small suburb. My mom wanted a safer neighborhood for us kids." 

"You have siblings?" 

"Four brothers." 

"Christ!" 

"I know. You should've seen us in Mass." 

"So, you're Catholic?" 

"Half," Addie shrugged, scooting back so her back touched the headboard. "My dad's Jewish. Mom's Catholic." 

"Bet's that's interesting come holidays." 

"It is. Dad's very proud of his roots. My great grandparents died in a concentration camp. My grandparents fled Germany, and came here. My dad speaks German, as well as Hebrew. Mom on the other hand is from a big Irish Catholic family. They met in New York. They were both going to school. Mom's a psychologist, and Dad's a historian." 

"Did you go to Catholic school?" Happy grinned. 

"I did," Addie laughed. 

"Did you have the basic school girl outfit?" 

"Do you have some school girl fantasies?" 

"Maybe," Happy smirked. 

"Do you know how unflattering that outfit is?!" Addie laughed. "Same basic colors, it was awful!" 

"So, you had the plaid skirt?" 

"Yes, I had the plaid skirt. Also we had to wear stockings or tights, black flats, a tie, a button up white blouse, and a blazer. Sometimes we wore a wool vest. It was awful." 

"Is that why you got into fashion?" 

"Part of it. I just liked making dresses. I made Britt's dress." 

"How did you get to be roommates with a stripper?" 

"We met in college. We went to school in Seattle. We just hit it off. We're total opposites. She got a B.A. in acting. But that's a hard job. So, she took her acting to the pole. I think she could be a model." 

"She could. She has some big tits," Happy smirked. 

"You're an ass!" Addie laughed, hitting his chest. 

"Whoa, now, Kitten! I'm still injured here!" 

"Yeah, right! It was just a scratch." 

"You know...you might have people pegged, but I can see the real you." 

"What's that?" 

"You might be innocent like a little kitten, but when you want to or you feel threaten, your claws come out." 

"Really?" Addie smiled. "Damn it! You found out my secret!" Addie was feeling more and more comfortable. "How long have you been in the club." 

"Since I was a kid. They helped me out of a dicey situation. Now, they're my brothers." 

"You ever been to prison?" 

"A couple of times." 

"For what?" Addie asked. 

"B and E, violent outbursts, unruly conduct. I won't ask you, because I know the answer." 

"You'll be surprised," Addie grinned. 

"What?! No!" 

"Yeah. Spring break of '01. Britt and I went to Venice Beach for vacation. Things got too rowdy, and we both spent the night spending the night in a jail cell other drunk females." 

"Holy shit," Happy scoffed, moving to his side carefully. 

"Have you ever killed somebody?" Addie asked. 

Happy looked up in her icy blue eyes. Surprisingly, he didn't see any fear, but pure curiosity And a spark of lust, maybe?  _Who the hell is this woman?_ "A few yeah. That scare you, Kitten?" 

"No. Is that a bad thing?" 

 _Who the FUCK is this woman?_ "Maybe. Have you ever seen a dead body before?" 

"Once. Britt gets herself in dicey situations. She once went to this sex party. I went to pick her up. I found her being heckled by a guy. She kept saying no. I went to her aid. He grabbed her, so I kicked him in the balls. He got pissed, and pulled a gun. He was going to shoot us, but I tried to grab the gun. My oldest brother's a cop. He taught me basic self defense, and how to unarm a guy with a gun or knife. I tried to get the gun out of him, but the gun ended up pointing towards his stomach. He pulled the trigger, but I held it. Cops said it was self defense." 

"Damn, kitten. That's deep," Happy told her. "You really do have claws." 

"So, what's up with the Happy?" Addie asked, changing the topic. "That can't be your real name." 

"It is." 

"And the smiley faces? You trying to be the walking poster boy of Walmart?" 

"No. They represent how many people I've killed." 

Addie let the comment slide. "So, your Mom and Dad named you Happy? Did they hate you?" 

"Not Ma. My dad maybe. He wasn't a nice man. A real asshole. Used to beat me and Ma. I always tried to take the brunt of the beatings." 

"What about your mom? What's she like?" Addie asked, shifting to lay back against the many pillows on his bed. 

"She's a real angel. Her name is Amelia. She's Hispanic." 

"Do you know Spanish?" 

"Some. Her and my aunt speak in Spanish. My dad's American, so we usually spoke in English," Happy yawned. The weed, booze, and pain killers were making him sleepy. 

"That's sexy. I've got you beat though. I know Hebrew, German, and some Latin from Mass." When she didn't get an answer, she saw Happy fast asleep on the bed next to her. Smiling softly, she spotted a throw blanket with a Harley on it, pulling it up and over them. Shifting down until she was laying next to him, she closed her eyes, falling softly asleep. 


	3. The Tacoma Killer

That night started something. When he awoke the next morning, he carefully pulled himself up. His bed was still neatly made, but found himself underneath his Harley blanket. And next to him was a cold spot on the bed. He remembered talking to Addie about his life. He told her about his dad, which he never talked about. He must have fallen asleep. But he felt energized. Laying back down, he still smelled lavender on his bed. Shifting his head, he saw a piece of his sketch paper from his sketch pad, folded up. Grabbing it, he opened it up, seeing a simple happy face on it. Looking down, he smirked at the small note. 

**Happy,**

**Had a good time. I had to leave to go to work, and get Britt's drunken ass home so she can go to work tonight. Speak soon.**

**XO,**

**Addie**

**P.S. Here's my number.**

That night, Happy drove over to her work, asking her if she wanted to grab a bite. He took her too his favorite food truck that served the best tacos outside of his mom's. He found it humerus that she could take the spice. "These are really good," she told him, throwing her trash away. 

"They're pretty good. Not like my ma's or my aunts. But they're good," he replied, throwing his trash away. 

They began their walk back to her car and his bike. They talked and laughed. Once they got to the car, he was disappointed as she told him she had to go. But he was shocked when she kissed his cheek. The next week, and a half, they met for drinks, dinner, or sometimes just to hang out. Happy would tell her about the club life, while she told him about her own life. She liked light colors, opposed to dark. Her favorite color was Kelly green. Her favorite food was Mexican. She liked girly foo-foo drinks, opposed to beer or plain hard liquor. She was funny. She loved her family, but she thought they were overbearing. 

She learned that Happy was a club enforcer, committing the heaviest crimes. He felt a strong bond with the Sons. He loved all the guys like they were his blood family. He liked dark colors. His favorite color was black. He loved his mother and his aunt. His mother was sick though, having breast cancer. She was currently receiving chemo to beat it. His mom was also spunky. He also liked Mexican food. What she didn't know, was that he followed her from her apartment to her workplace to make sure that she made it safely. 

he showed up at her place with a burger and fries. "How did you find my place?" 

"I know a guy," he simply said. "I brought dinner. I don't know if you hadn't eaten yet." 

"Nope. I was contemplating on having a bowl of cereal or starving." 

"Well, I brought a burger. That good?" 

"Yep," she nodded, grabbing the bag. 

"Shit! Cool snake!" Happy told her, spotting the huge boa constricter in the terrarium. 

"That's Britt's. His name is Asomedus." 

"What?" 

"Asomedus. It's a bibical demon in the form of snake. Britt brought him home when he was just a baby. He's a guard snake. You like snakes?" 

"I like animals." 

"Aww," Addie cooed, grabbing a burger, digging in. "That's so cute." 

"I'm not cute," he growled. 

"Right. You're so not cute," she smirked, sitting on the couch. Happy grabbed his burger, sitting down next to her. Addie grabbed the remote, flipping through the channels. 

"Oh! Miami Ink! I fucking love this show!" Happy told her. 

Addie sat back and watched him watch the show. This man was an enigma to her. He's killed people...many people. When he spoke to her that first night, he had a coldness in his eyes. Like he wasn't feeling anything. But when he was with her, or talked about his mother, there was emotion. It was like Jekyll and Hyde. The cold ruthless killer and then the man that cared for his mom. That liked animals, and liked to draw. She saw his finger twitch, and smirked. She'd seen him do this sometimes when he found something he wanted to draw. She'd seen it the first time they met, when she was stitching him up. His finger twitched before he grabbed a piece of paper and a pencil. This man was making her feel things. 

For an older guy, he was attractive. The tattoos on his body were beautiful to her. She didn't mind the bald head either. He was quite fit. He often called her Kitten, or Kit for short. She felt a hidden lust when he looked at her. His eyes were so dark, that she thought she could see her very soul in them. The last time she had sex with was her idiotic college boyfriend. After he dumped her so rudely, she didn't want to have any part of any guy. As he finished his bigger, he licked his lips, leaning back on the couch. His eyes were lazered focus on the TV. 

Addie always thought through her actions before she moved on them. But right now, the only thought on her mind was him and sex. It wasn't like she missed sex...she did. She always felt so ashamed, because she had sex before she was married. What would he do? Would he push her off? Take her there on the couch? The floor? On the coffee table? Her face began to grow woman at the dirty thoughts. Her past boyfriends always told her that she was a freak underneath the sheets. Maybe she was a feral cat, right now she felt like one.

 ** _What to do?_** she asked herself. 

 **Bitch! Just jump his bones!** her inner self demaned.  **You know we want too!**

_**But, what if he doesn't like us like that?** _

**He does! He brought you food! He fucking stalked him! Fuck him before we die!**

Addie glanced over at him, before focusing her gazed on her lap. Addie also had a tendency to daydream. Right now, she could see him going down on her, making her wither in ecstasy. Or maybe he'd use his hands. His hands were quite calloused, but they seemed tuned to pay attention to the smallest details as he drew. Addie let go of a breath, as she shifted.

Happy turned to say something, but Addie pressed her lips against his. Happy's eyes shut closed as he took her hair in one of his hands, angling her head for better access to her mouth. Addie climbed into his lap, scratching her manicured nails down his bald scalp down to his shoulders. Happy shuddered, then growled, biting her lip softly. Addie moaned, reaching to push his kutte off his shoulders. Happy's t-shirt soon fell after as she got up. "Bedroom," she gasped, dragging him up. 

Happy grabbed her neck, bringing her lips back to his as she moved back towards the bedroom. Her back connected with her door, where she ran her hand down his strong back. Reaching for the doorknob, she pushed it open, nearly falling in. Happy easily caught her, hoisting her up. Addie wrapped her legs around his waist, where he bumped into a mannequin, knocking it over. Happy sat her down on her feet so she could take off her clothes. Reaching for her shirt, she ripped it off, throwing herself at him again.  

Happy roamed his hands up and down her torso as he kissed her, while her hands moved to his belt buckle. Once it was unclipped, she pulled it out of the loops, slamming it on the ground. Happy jumped, as she moved towards him again.  _Shit...she really was a feral cat!_ Happy thought, grinning.  _I'm going to have fun with this._

Happy pushed down his pants, before grabbing her her pants pushing them down. Happy pushed towards her back, where he unclipped her bra, kissing her dusky pink nipples. Addie shivered and squirmed as he slipped off her underwear. Addie pushed down his boxers as far as her arms would go. Happy shimmied out of them, grabbing a condom from his jeans pocket. Rolling it on, he positioned himself near her entrance, pushing into her hard. 

Addie yelped, throwing her head back as he moved with a vigorous pace. "Yes, Happy! Yes!" she gasped out, placing her hands on his cheeks. 

"Fuck..." Happy growled out. Grabbing the pillow her head was laying on, he continued to pump in and out of her. She was so tight, and warm. Pulling out, he quickly spun her around, plunging into her from behind. Grabbing a fistful of her brown locks, he tugged hard enough to make her feel some pain. 

"Shit! Happy!" she gasped. Hearing her curse turned him on even more. She was so bound up so tightly most of the time. It was nice to know that he could make her unwind and let go. Addie grabbed onto the headboard with one hand, while the other one held on to the sheet. "Fucking, mother fuck, damn it!" 

"You have such a filth mouth," Happy growled. "I've wanted to be in you since I first met you...that day in the shop. I could've taken you right there on your worktable." 

"Oh god..." she moaned, his dirty words hitting her. 

"You like it when I talk dirty?" he asked grabbing her hip hard in the hand that wasn't holding her hair. "You're so fucking tight, like a virgin. Your pussy was made for my dick. Tell me you love it." 

"Fuck! I love it!" Addie moaned, feeling the tension build up. She began to push her ass back into him. 

"Fuck, Kitten! Give it to me!" 

"Happy!" she cried out, feeling the rubber band snap. Happy followed her shortly with a roar, before pulling out and collapsing down on the bed. Breathing heavily, he removed the condom, tossing it into the waste basket next to the bedside. Addie's arms and legs have given out, causing her to collapse onto her belly next to him. 

Happy turned his head and looked at her. What he saw scared him...he was starting to care for the woman. That's why he's been bringing her food, and making sure she made it to work and back.  _Fuck...she was a liability. She was a weakness._ Watching her, he saw that she fell asleep. Finding his boxers, he pulled them on. Grabbing his jeans, he slipped them on and made his way to the living room to retrieve his kutte and shirt. Upon entering, he saw her blonde roommate that was secretly an Amazon sitting on the couch, finishing off their fries they forgot to eat. Around her neck was the giant snake. 

"Good evening," she told him, eyeing him. 

"I thought you were at work." 

"I was for a bit. I got off early. Something about throwing a drink in a handsy guy's face," she told him, eating another fry. "Did you two have sex?" 

"That's none of your damn business." 

"She's my roommate, and best friend. She is my business." Happy scoffed, grabbing his t-shirt to slip it on. Brittney snapped her fingers, pointing to an old leather chair next to the couch. "Sit." 

"I gotta go." 

"Sit. Then you can go. I may be a girl, but I can kick a guy's ass any day of any week." Looking at her, he knew that she wasn't bluffing. Sitting down, he glared at her. "I grew up in a trailer park. I'm white trailer park trash. Don't fuck with me. Now...about Addie." 

"Like I said, it's none of your fucking business." 

"It is my fucking business. That girl saved my life once. She's been through so much shit, that it's a miracle she's still standing. Her last boyfriend was a piece of work. He was never her boyfriend. She blocked most of it out of her head. But I remember. I will be damned to let her be broken again." 

"What happened?" Happy asked. 

"The POS fucking fucked, her and left a post it note on her pillow, telling her that it was over. She was crushed. Do you know why we live in such a shit dump?" 

"No." 

"Because her oldest brother is a mental hospital. Apparently, he shot a kid and couldn't deal with it. He tried to kill himself. She sends most of her money to his wife and kids so they won't suffer. That girl's a fucking saint. She took me in...a rude bitch who did drugs on the daily to get over her pathetic fucked up childhood and life. She does the charity stuff, marathons. She barely takes any money from her employees because they're old. When she loves, she loves hard. And I know about you. You're the Tacoma Killer. You're rap sheet is longer than Asomedus. Lacey told me you fuck other girls then just toss them out like trash. So, if you're going to hurt her, do it fast and leave her the fuck alone so I can pick up the fucking pieces." 

"What? I didn't jump her. She jumped me!" 

"Because she likes you, asshole!" Britt explained. "Did you know the first time she had sex was when she was 21? She immediately felt guilty and went to confession. After that POS hurt her, she kept herself reserve. If she slept with you, it's because she trusted you. She feels safe around you. She won't be with someone that doesn't make her feel safe." 

Now, he felt like an asshole. "I don't want to hurt her. That's why I'm leaving her," he stressed. 

Britt laughed, seeing his face. It was too funny. "Oh my god! She's got you hooked! You're falling for her!" 

"What?" Happy scoffed. "No. You're fucking crazy. It's been a week and a half." 

"Alright. So, she's just some pussy you can dip your dick into?" Britt smirked, stroking the snake around her neck. "She's a total knockout you know? Nice full tits, nice firm ass. Piercing blue eyes, soft wavy hair. She tans really well in the summer. She could get another guy very easily. She's just too dumb to notice guys hitting on. Happy growled at the thought of other guys pawing at _his_ Kitten. "Hah...got ya." 

"What do I do then?" he asked, feeling lost. He wasn't used to feelings and shit. 

"Be with her, and make her happy." 


	4. Simplicity

**Three and a Half Years Later**

Addie sat on a bar stool sketching a wedding dress for Britt as she waited for her Old Man to to come out of Church. How much have things changed in a the last three years. Starting with her and Happy, they were going strong. They had some kinks to work out, but they were a couple to be reckon with. Happy brought out her bad side, while she brought out the best in him. Being with Happy made Addie more comfortable. She was no longer afraid of his world, or blood. She often had to scrub the blood from his clothes, trying to save as much as she can. She also spent her time cleaning up his scrapes and bruises. Britt got together with Hawk, really enchanting the man after that one night. Now they were engaged, and Britt had asked her best friend to make her wedding dress. Happy and Addie got a apartment near the clubhouse, that was really a loft. Nobody outside of SAMTAC knew that Happy had a Old Lady, and he liked it that way. Less people knew, the more chances she had to be safe. 

Now here she sat, amongst the sweet butts, sketching away. "Hey, Kit Kat," Hawk greeted, with Kozik following. 

"Hey! Eyes off the paper!" she told him, smacking him upside the head. "Your fiance would kill you." 

"She would. Damn woman's an Amazon," Hawk laughed, thinking about his fiance. 

"Where's my Old Man?" Addie asked, closing her notebook. 

"In there talking to Lee. He should be out soon," Kozik told her. Just as he said that, the tall, intimidating bald man came out of Chapel. Spotting his Old Lady, he relaxed and walked over to her. Tipping her head back, Addie grinned at him as he neared her. 

"Hey, handsome," she greeted. 

"Hey, baby," Happy smiled, pecking her lips. "You've been waiting long?" 

"Nope. You okay?" 

"Yeah. You ready to head out?" he asked, stretching. 

"Yeah. Wanna take the Lincoln or the bike?" 

"I'll follow you tonight, 'aight?" 

"Alright," she told him, grabbing her bag from the counter. Happy grabbed her hand, leading her out out the clubhouse. Once they got home, Happy slid the door close, going over to their bedroom. Kicking off his boots, he collasped on the bed. "You sure you're alright?" 

"Yeah. Just gotta go out of town later this week." 

"On a run?" 

"Kinda," he told her, sitting up to take off his kutte, handing it to her to fold. Laying on a chair, she sat on the edge of the bed, rubbing his tense shoulder, making him relax. "I gotta go and tell the president that we can't supply them guns. Apparently, their warehouse got blown up. They might need me to help with retaliation. Oh god, baby. Right there," Happy moaned, feeling her hands on his tense muscles of his lower back. 

"Where are you headed off to?" Addie asked. "You know, if people were to listen, they would think that I was doing something good to you." 

"You are. You're working out the kinks. Charming, California." 

"You going to visit Amy while you're there?" 

"Yeah. Gotta check up on her," Happy nodded, laying on his side with his head in her lap. 

"Well, you know the rules. No road pussy, except BJs, and handsies." 

"I know. Besides, none of those bitches can satisfy me as you can, baby. Even our video chats and phone sex satisfies me more than they can." 

"Poor you. I've ruined sex for you," she deadpanned, rolling her eyes, massaging his scalp. 

"You know what you do to me." 

"God, I got involved in a nymphomaniac." 

"You're just too sexy for anybody else," Happy grinned, nipping at her thighs through her shorts, biting down hard in one spot. 

"Asshole!" she snapped, slapping the back of his head as hard as she could. 

"Sorry! Sorry!" he laughed, his body shaking. Grabbing her leg, he pulled her down and underneath him, pinning her hands above her head. "I may be an asshole, but I'm your asshole. You love me. Say it." 

"No," she taunted. 

"Say it," he growled, playfully biting her neck. 

"Fine. I love you...don't leave marks," she breathed out. 

"But that's my job, babe. Do you know how many of those fuckers eye you in the clubhouse? This proves that you're mine." 

"Sure. Like the giant tattoo on my back doesn't scream Happy." 

"Hell yes it does," he grinned, bitting down on the skin behind her ear. 

"Happy! That tickles!" Addie laughed, slapping his ass. "Off! I'm hungry!" 

"Gah! My woman is leaving me for food!" 

"You'll live," she winked, going into their kitchen area of the large room that serves as living room, dining room, and kitchen. "Well, we got milk, Cookie Crisps, and nacho chips. We can order in." 

"That's fine, baby. I don't feel like cooking anyway," Happy told her, getting undressed to shower. "I don't care what. Just get something for me." 

"Alright," she nodded, grabbing the collection of takeout menus. 

Happy grabbed a clean towel from their closet, heading inside the bathroom. If you ever asked him if he ever saw himself in this position, he would probably laugh at you. In their bathroom was a large vanity mirror, sink, and counter area. One half was scattered with makeup, and various hair products, while on the other side was clean. On her side, was also her pair of glasses she rarely wore. She usually wore contacts, and only wore the big plastic frames at night. On a towel hook was a black and purple lacy bra. Addie wasn't one for fancy lingerie or negligee, but when she was in the mood or on his birthday, or special occasions, she would doll up for him. That usually happened when he went on a run, or if Britt felt like going shopping. 

Stepping in the shower, he grabbed his body scrub, and began to lather up. He was having mixed feelings on leaving. He missed his Ma, and he knew that he would be taken care of by Clay and Jax. They had been trying to get him to transfer for a long time. But it was the fear that he had not gotten used to yet after almost four years of being with her. What if something happened to her while he was gone? He trusted his brothers, but no one could protect her like he could. What if she left him? What if she got hurt? What if one of my brothers tried to take her from me? 

He knew that he was irrational. But he loved her, goddammit. He only spoke the words to her in private in their home. No sense making his brothers lose their fear in him. They knew what would happen if they tried to make a move on her. He made it clear that day, three years ago. Only one other time that happened, and the guy was barely breathing when he got done with him. Addie sure didn't mind the blood or the gore. She found it attractive that he protected her. It made her feel safe. It made him feel like a man that he could protect his woman. He really wanted to save enough money for her to open her own dress shop. 

He knew that it was her dream, but money's always tight, with paying for his Ma's medical bills and utilities. They had a savings jar in the living room for extra cash, but they always used it on his Ma. It touched him how deeply she cared about his mother. He knew he found the right woman. 

"Babe? You about done?" Addie called out, grabbing two beers from the fridge. 

"Yeah. Drying off!" he called out, shutting off the water. When he was done, he traveled into the kitchen to see two pizza boxes. Opening one, he saw his favorite. Meat Lovers, with red pepper flakes on the side. Grabbing his beer and his plate, he sat in recliner, kicking his feet up. Shifting down, he grabbed the remote and turned on a rerun of Miami Ink. Addie went to change into sleep shorts and one of his Harley Davidson's t-shirt that she made into a tank top. 

Addie sat on the couch, kicking her feet up. Happy looked at his woman, seeing her brown hair piled up high on her head. She was invested into the show, eating her gross Hawaiian pizza. Happy grinned at the the sight, sitting back in his chair, sighing in relaxation. This was the life...simple. His woman next to him, eating pizza and beer, and watching his favorite show. 

* * *

The dreaded day had come. Addie stood next to to Happy as he filled up his saddle bags, latching them close. "You got everything?" she asked, handing him his helmet. 

"Yep. What about you? You got the burner?" he asked, taking his helmet. 

"Yeah." 

"I tasked Donut and Mikey to watch your back while I'm gone." 

"I don't need a baby sitter," she sighed, watching him clip on his helmet. 

Happy donned his riding gloves, looking at her. "You're accident prone little girl. I want my woman in one piece when I come back. Give me a kiss." 

Addie kissed his, backing up as he placed his sunglasses on his head. "Watch yourself, Hap. I love you." 

Happy nodded, starting his bike, revving the engine. "Back at you, Kit. I'll be back next week."

Happy roared off, leaving Addie standing by her two guards and Lee. "Does it ever get easier?" Addie asked Lee, seeing him roar down the road. 

"I don't know, Kitten. I just don't know. Come on. I'll get you a drink." 

That night Addie laid on Happy's side of the bed, smelling his pillow. God, how much she missed him. She hopped that he came back alive. Closing her eyes, she shifted to a unsettled sleep. 

 


	5. Feelings and Shit

**Three Months Later**

After the talk with Britt, Happy stuck around. They became an unoffical couple. The guys were appalled that a sweet girl like Addie could tame the beast that was the Killer. Once in a while, she would let the cat out of the bag. They christened his bed in the dorm room. Sometimes, they just snuggled, laughing and talking. When he had a rough time about the club, the first person he would turn too was her. The guys quickly got to know Addie, all treating her like a little sister. He took her to meet his mother...something he never did. His mother fell instantly in love with the woman, as well did his aunt. Addie had a intense talk with the president one day, asking her if she would be a problem with the club. She reassured him she had no dangerous exes, and that her cop brother was no longer a cop. Lee, the president liked the woman. He never had any children, (that he knew off), and treated her like an adoptive daughter. 

Addie stood around the bar during a after church party. "Hey, Kozy," she greeted her other favorite Son. 

"Hey. Want your usual?" he asked, flagging down a prospect. 

"Yep, but add the vodka. I'm not going anywhere tonight." 

"Sure," he smiled, ordering the drink. 

"Hey, baby. You look might fine," said a passing by biker from SAMTAZ. 

"Sorry. Not interested," she told him. 

"Come on, baby. Let me show you what a real man is like." 

"Sorry. But I have a real man," she told the burly man, trying to grab her drink. The man grabbed her arm, giving it a squeeze. 

Happy stood around the pool table, playing a game with Donut and Hawk when he caught another biker putting his mitts on his girl. Who the fuck do they think they are? She was his! Gripping the pole cue tight his in hand, he headed out towards his woman and the now dead man, with death in his eyes. "Uh-oh, Brotha'" Donut told Hawk, seeing Happy on the prowl. "We better go stop him." 

"It's not like she's tattooed or anything." 

"Since when you do know Hap to share?" Donut asked, taking a swig of his beer. 

"Shit," Hawk sighed, putting down his cue. 

"Ouch! Get off of me, asshole!" Addie told him, feeling her arm bruise. 

"Brother, I would adivse you to let the lady go," Kozik told then, predicting a brawl. 

"Why? She your sweet-butt?" the man asked. 

"No. She's not a sweet-butt," Kozik told him, seeing Happy stalk over with pool cue in hand. 

"Get. Your fucking hands. Off of her," Happy growled, pushing the man off of Addie. 

"Hap," she tried to calm him down. The man swung, and that was all it took to let the Killer out of the bed. Happy rushed past Addie, making her shriek to take the man down. Kozik pulled the young woman back as the men beat the shit out of each other. Addie watched in shock as she watched Happy beat the other man to his near death. While it was sweet for him to defend her honor, it was horrifying. She could see Lee trying to get him off of the other man, whole the others watched as he continued to wail on them. "Happy!" she called out. She felt like Belle, trying to get her beast to come to her. "Happy! HAPPY!" Happy stopped, turning towards her. His knuckles were busted and he had a split lip. Addie shook Kozik off of her, rushing towards her boyfriend. She placed a hand on his head as he leaned in to her, regaining his composure. So this was the Tacoma Killer side to him. Cold, calculating, brutal. The man on the ground didn't look like a man anymore. 

Happy stood up, and grabbed Addie's hand in his bleeding one. "If any..." he breathed out, still wound up from the fight, "of you...touches her... treats her like a fucking whore, or disrespects her in any possible way. I'll fucking kill all of you." Grabbing a bottle of whiskey and two glasses, he pulled her to his dorm room. 

"You okay?" she asked, grabbing a rag that she had stashed in the room for their love making. They had a communal shower, so she tried to make sure he had water bottles and washrags in the room. 

"No...that fucker touched what's mine," he told her, taking a swig of the whiskey from the bottle. 

"Well, I get the sentiment," she sighed, grabbing the bottle of rubbing alcohol. Pouring some on the rag, she dabbed his bleeding knuckles, making him hiss. "But, you can't go around beating people because you think I'm yours. We haven't had that talk yet, anyway." 

"Well, we are fucking now," he growled. 

Addie pressed a bit too hard on a cut, making him curse under his breath. "Don't be an ass because you can't man up. Talk to me, Hap. This isn't going to work if you can't talk to me about this shit." 

Happy sighed, his eyes focusing on his hands. It was easier if he didn't look. Less chance of being rejected or laughed it. "I have never felt the way about another woman like I felt about you. And that scares the fuck out of me. I won't lie and say that I don't have people gunning for me. Because I probably do. I barely have a GED. I'm a criminal. I'm a Killer. You deserve so much better than me. I'm just going to break your heart one day, and that makes me sick...because there is no one less I want to hurt than you. Because, I care for you. I have since I first met you in the shop. You see through my bullshit." 

"Happy...look at me," Addie told him, forcing his face up. Looking at his eyes, she saw the side that he only lets her see. The fear, love, adoration. "What your feeling? The need to protect me, from others and even yourself? That's love." Happy looked at her with uncertainty. "I know you can love. You love your family. But this love, between us. It's different. And it's new and that scares you. Hell, I'm scared too! We're total opposites! Ying and yang, dark and light, and all that shit. You're certainly not the type of man that I would take home to my family. But do you know what I see?" Happy shook his head. "I see the mamma's boy that loves deeply. That likes to eat food truck tacos, play pool with his brothers, ride Harelys, and draw. I see the man that brought me out of my shell, making me feel loved and safe." 

"I fucking care about you," he told her, hoarsely, pulling her closer. He didn't say the words, he didn't know if he could. Pressing a kiss to her lips, he quickly grabbed a piece of paper and pencil. 

"What are you drawing?" 

"Your tattoo. I'm inking you. So, no other fucker touches what mine." 

"About that...we have some rules to go through." 

"What?" he asked, sighing. 

"I want full disclosure on what you do with the club. Total honestly. I know you guys run guns. I smell the gun powder on you at night." 

"Fine. What else?" 

"No. Road. Pussy," she told him, slapping his cheek lightly. 

"Not even a handjob, or a BJ? Come on, Kit. Do you know what I used to be like since you? The only pussy I want is yours. Nobody is as warm or as tight as you." 

"Such a romantic," she chided. "Fine. Handjobs and BJs are okay. You better be thinking of me during the whole time." 

"Trust me, babe," Happy growled, his husky voice making him sound like the animal he was on the inside. "No one can jerk me off like you can. You're like a drug. No one has hands like yours. Rough and strong, but soft enough to add enough friction." 

"Happy..." Addie sighed, relaxing. She knew what he was doing. 

Happy grinned at her reaction, taking her hand in his kissing her palm. "No other woman can compare to you...your sent drives me crazy. Sometimes when I go on runs, I spray your perfume on a shirt so I could smell you always. Fucking lavender, and something else..." 

"Apple blossom," Addie moaned, feeling his lips move from her palm to her wrist, then up her arm as he laid kisses on them. "What else?" 

"Apple blossom. Your sent is the only thing that can make me relax and calm down. Not even weed can do that shit. Your hands are fucking magic, baby. You know where all my tense spots are on my body. And your breasts..." Addie closed her eyes as his lips ghosted over her breasts through the tank top she wore. "So, full and perky. Perfect size for my hands. And your tight ass. So round and perfect. I love the way it moves when I slap it when we fuck, or when we have sex. I await the day where I can claim your ass, baby." Addie gasped as he squeezed her ass, hands running up to her sides and hips. "Your blue eyes are so fucking intense. Looking in them, I get capture. And your mouth. When it's wrapped around my dick, so fucking tight, I can barely breathe. There is no other woman I want than you. No sweet butt, stripper, prositue, or no body. The only reason why is because I can't be with you when I want to. You're fucking _mine."_   Happy pulled back, seeing her blue eyes darken with lust. "But first, I'm going to ink you. Then I'm going to make you scream my name as loud as you can, until your voice is raw. You won't be able to stand tomorrow." 

"I have a better idea," she grinned, moving the sketch pad out of his hands, ripping off his kutte and shirt, before removing her own. "Let's fuck, then I'll let you ink me, then we'll fuck some more." 

"I like that idea better," he told her, moving to move out of his pants quickly. Once they were naked, the collided in a bundle of limbs, collapsing down on bed. Happy kissed, slipping a hand behind her to hold her closer to him. Addie grabbed on to his forearm with one hand, using her hand to keep his lips in place. They're lips parted when he entered her wet heat. 

"Happy.." she moaned, kissing him again. 

Happy moved slowly inside her, closing his eyes as he felt her walls clamp around him. So, this is what it was like to make love instead of just fucking. May he lose his man card and be called a pussy, but he liked it. He could show her how much he cared for her, without saying those words. He was afraid to say them. If he did, what would happen. They were on the tip of his tongue though. Fuck...he hated to be vulernable. That's why he always kept his personal life on the down-low. But the SAMTAC guys know about her. And they like her. When he wasn't there, they could protect her for him. Burying his face into her neck, he inhaled feeling relaxed. Lavender, apples, and the sweet smell of her sweat that made her Addie. "I love you. So fucking much," he told her, kissing her neck. 

Those words sent her over the edge, clinging on to him as tight as her dainty hands could. "I love you to," she told him, shaking as her orgasm continued. Happy came shortly after those words, the impact hitting her hard. Happy continued to thrust his hips until he was empty. Collasping ontop of her, he rolled off of her. 

"Fuck...I forgot to wrap my shit," he moaned, feeling his limbs like noodles. 

"I'm on birth control. Have been for the last two months. Britt thought it was a good idea." 

"Thank god for Cut Throat Bitch," Happy laughed, grabbing his sketch book, sketching out a design for her tattoo. 

"Be nice to her. You know you love her." 

"No. I love you. She's probably the only person that can take my bullshit. Fucking bitch is a Amazon. She nearly broke Hawk." 

"What are you drawing?" Addie, moving to lay on her stomach. 

"Here," Happy grinned, handing her the sketch. 

On the paper was a beautifully drawn anchor. In the center where the stocks met was a happy face like his on his side. On the stock were the words  **Property of**. The shank of the anchor had a chain wrapped around it, along with lavender blossoms intertwined with it. On the bottom, inside the arms, where his name in his best, elegant penmanship. "It's beautiful. Why an anchor?" 

"Because anchors mean hope, salvation, composure, calm and steadfastness. That's why I got it, to remind me of my humanity. But you do that for me. You are my anchor." 

"You're a secret romantic," Addie grinned, reaching up to kiss him. 

"Shut up. Ok, Kit. Time to get to work." Happy rolled out of bed, grabbing a clean pair of boxers, before getting his tattoo equipment out. 

"Where are you putting it." 

"On your back."

"Kinda big, don't you think?" 

"I know. But I also know that you like wearing low rise jeans or shorts. So, when you bend down, everybody can see my name on you," Happy smirked, smacking her ass. 

"Asshole." Addie grabbed his pillow, placing it on top of hers. Laying her head down, she shivered as he pulled the sheet down to expose her back, but kept her butt covered. She could see Happy grab a pair of clean cloves, and a clean needle from his pack. Once he inserted the needle, he filled his ink cups up. Addie shifted slightly once she felt the cool petroleum jelly hit her skin. She could tell that he was going to make it big. He moved his hands across the entire span of her back, until her bra line met. Closing her eyes, she rested her hands on the pillow, laying her head down. Then came the slight prick of pain as he began to work. 

It was ten minutes in when he heard her began to snore. Looking up, he saw his woman curled into the pillows. Stopping to refill his ink, he placed a gentle kiss on the nape of her neck, continuing his artwork. It wasn't until he began to shade in the design she gasped awake. "Sleeping beauty awakens," he joked, shading in the anchor in shades of grey. 

"Are you done yet?" she yawned, laying her head back down. 

"Probably another thirty. I have never had anybody fall asleep on me before." 

"I have a high pain tolerance. It comes with the territory with having four brothers. You got to be tough when playing around. Nobody likes crybabies. How does it look?" 

"It looks fucking bad ass." 

Addie hummed, closing her eyes again, falling asleep. Once Happy was done, he cleaned the area, and covered it properly. He placed his equipment back, throwing away the trash. This was his Old Lady now. He'd be damned to let any other fucker take her away from him. 

* * *

Being promoted Old Lady status was a change for Addie. Her tattoo had healed now, and they've been together for almost half a year. They made frequent visits to his ailing mother and his aunt. It wasn't until she told Happy she wanted him to make a ride out to her old home town. She wanted to take a car, which she promised that they could have sex in the back seat if they did. Happy agreed, buying her a new car...a blue 1960 Lincoln Continental convertible. She enjoyed the road trip to Chicago, taking about her home life as they took the backwoods. 

"So, why did you leave?" Happy asked, driving. 

"I felt board, there. It started when my best friend from high school had a situation at the end of senior year. She and her boyfriend got married that summer. Annie kept getting bigger, and asked what she was doing here. Mitchie was out every night, playing heavy metal rock music for his dumb band." 

"So, surban life not for you?" he asked, smiling. 

"Bingo. They got a cute house on a cute street, with a crucifix on the door. Mitchie got a job at a local store. Typical life, you know?" 

"Not really." 

"I wanted more than that. So, I made them a cute baby sweater, thinking 'I can do better than that'." 

"Then you moved to seattle?" 

"Yep. Got a room, a cat, a roommate, and got twenty pounds thinner. I took classes, and met a guy." 

"The POS that Britt told me about?" 

"Yep. Big mistake. I guess he was cute, sweet, and good in bed. But not really. I gave him a year of my life. I thought this could work, then he left with a post it note saying he needed to take some time off. I could do better than that." 

"That guy's a dick. I would happy kill him for you." 

"Thanks, baby," Addie smiled, unbuckling her seat belt. Crawling towards him, she began to pepper his head and cheek with kisses. "You don't have to get a haircut. You don't have to change your shoes. You don't have to like Duran Duran. Just love me." 

"I do," Happy told her, grabbing her hand, kissing it. 

"You don't have to put the seat down. You don't have to watch the news. You dont' have to learn to tango. You don't have to eat prosciutto. You don't have to change a thing. Just stay with me," she begged, kissing his neck. 

Happy growled, pulling into a old junk yard, moving towards the back seat. "Fuck, baby," he growled, pulling her to the back seat with him, moving to shrug off her cardigan. 

"I want you, and you, and nothing but you," Addie moaned. "Miles and piles of you. No subsitution will do. Fresh, undiluted, and pure. Top of the line and mine!" she sqeauled as Happy ripped off her pants. 

After their romp in the back seat, Happy continued on their way, feeling more relaxed. "That was fun," he grinned, as she climbed back up in the back seat. 

"You know that I know that you love me right? I know how hard it is for you to say it sometimes. You only say it when we have sex." 

"Ad...I..." 

"It's okay. I don't need any lifetime commitments. I don't need to be hitched tonight. And I don't want you to throw up your walls and defenses. I don't want to put any pressure on you, but I know what a thing is right." 

"That's good to know," Happy sighed, relaxing once again. 

"When we get to my house, look at the town. Take a look how are I've gone. I will never go or look back anymore. And it feels like my life led me right to your side, and will keep me there from now on." Moving a bit, she faced him, rubbing a hand down his neck. "Think about what you wanted. Think about what could be. Think about how I love you, and move in with me." 

"What? Fo' sure?" he asked. 

"Yeah. Think about whats great about me and you. Think of the bullshit we've both been through. Think of what's past because we can do better than that!" 

"Okay. Yeah. Let's do it," he laughed. Happy Lowman, the Tacoma Killer, was moving in with a chick that he had sex with 70% of the time. The other 30% they spent talking, or chilling out. 

 "Really?" she asked. 

"Hell yeah. If you could tie me down, might as well go with it." 

"How did I ever get a guy like you?" she asked, running a hand down his scalp. 

"I could ask the same thing.  How did I get to be with a girl like you? You're so...sweet and innocent. I'm mean as fuck, rude, brash...I'm not good for you." 

Addie nodded, bringing her feet up in the seat. "I know," she nodded. Happy frowned. _Was this some type of mind fucking game?_ "I'm with you because you make me happy. No other guy has made me feel this way, before. Somehow, you bring out the worst in me," she giggled. "Before I met you, I rarely drank. I never wanted a tattoo, or thought of getting one. I barely had sex. I like who I am with you." 

Happy looked at her with his black eyes, baring into her soul. She was unrequited love in them, adoration, and a spark of lust. Happy grabbed her hand, kissing it, placing it on his thigh. He...Happy Lowman...was in love for the first time. And that scared the crap out of him. 


	6. Apart But Together

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello, my lovelies! My plan is to get this story up to par with Stand By Me, so I can incorporate Addie in with Kayla and Tara. I see them with being a powerful triad, standing by the men's side in the future. I mean...Jax with the president, Opie the VP, and Happy the SAA. I'm either going to make this into a short story, or a series of one shots to get us to the point quicker. Anyway, I think that women are very powerful beings, and we deserve a place at any table. So, I hope you guys keep in tune, because shit's going to get real.

**Three and a Half Years Later...**

Life had been great for the past couple of years. Addie and Happy had been together for nearly four years. It had began when he went to meet her family. They were at first intimidated by the heavily tattooed man. But after getting to know him, and a heated argument from Addie, they accepted him. It was a surprise from them to see the fire that has been hidden in their daughters eyes. Happy was completely enthralled with her. When he went on runs, he rarely took a sweet-butt to bed, and if he did it was for a a hand job, or a blow job. 

Addie sat on a bar stool, sketching out a wedding dress for Britt. Somehow, she and Hawk hit it off in the past three years. Hawk finally popped the question, which made Addie and Britt both equally happy. Addie wore a white dress with pink roses on it, with a matching pink cardigan. Her brown hair had been recently cut to a little past her shoulders, the sides pulled back with bobby pins. Hearing the Chapel doors open, she looked up to see Hawk and Kozik come out of smallish rooms. Smiling, she caught their attention. 

"Hey, Kit Kat. Whatcha designing?" Hawk asked as Addie snapped her sketch book sketched. 

"Nothing for you nosy. If Britt knew, she would have your behind on a platter," she smiled, tucking her pencil and book back in her brown scatchel. She's had the bag since she was in high school, and was to fond of it to get another one. 

"Damn right, she would! Damn woman's an Amazon," Hawk nodded, facing turning pale. He had once been on Britt's shit list, being stuck out of their apartment, in the rain, with a black eye. "Woman's dangerous." 

"She's not that bad," Addie laughed, defending her friend. 

"Please. The only thing I'm afraid of is my mother, Happy, and her." 

"She can be a bit much. But she does love you." 

"And I love her," Hawk smiled, softly. 

"So, where's Hap?" Addie asked, seeing the rest of the SAMTAC boys exit the room. 

"I think he was talking to Lee about shit and stuff," Kozik told them, ordering them a round of drinks. 

Addie accepted her signature cranberry and vodka, while she waited with the other guys until she saw Happy exit Church. Smiling, she placed her half full glass down, spinning to face him. Happy sighed, coming over to see his woman. He was tired as hell. All he wanted to do now was bury himself in his Old Lady, eat some tacos, and sleep. But first he had to break the news that he was going on a run in Charming. 

"Hey, handsome," Addie greeted, giving him her sweet smile. 

"Hey, baby," he smiled back, giving her a peck on the lips. "You ready to go home? I'm tired of these ugly mugs." 

"Just waiting for you. Kozy, Hawk, I'll see you later." 

"Have fun, you crazy kids," Kozik told them, as Happy pulled Addie off the bar stool. 

"Wanna follow me tonight? Or take the Lincoln?" 

"Lincoln. I'm fucking beat. Church ran late." 

"I know. I was wondering where you are. I would've been home by now, but you like for me to wait until you're done. You're so protective." 

"I don't want you to get hurt. Come on, baby. You drive. I might pass out in the front seat." 

Which he did a bit as Addie drove them to their apartment. Pulling into their carport, Addie gently placed a hand on his cheek. She knew that if he woke to quickly, he would be startled. "Hap, we're home," Addie whispered, rousing him. 

"Thank god," he yawned, opening his eyes. Getting out of the car, he walked up the steps to their door, opening it. Walking in, he removed his gun, placing it on the top shelf of the bookcase. Their apartment was kept tidy by Happy's rule, but was scattered with various scraps of fabric, thread, sketches, and sometimes completed clothes that Addie got the whim of making. Happy collapsed into his chair, yawning. 

"Rough day?" she asked, grabbing left overs form the fridge, placing them into the microwave. 

"Yeah. I got some news babe." 

"What?" she asked, grabbing the tortillas. 

"I got a run." 

"Where?" 

"Charming, California." 

"That far?" she asked, making him some tacos, and grabbing a beer from fridge. 

"Yeah. They're short on guns. Apparently, I'm the envoy that has to tell them that we can't supply more, only Glocks." 

"Maybe it's your charming personality?" Addie joked, grabbing a beer for herself, sitting on the couch near his chair. 

"Yeah, that's it," he smirked. 

"How long will you be gone?" 

"A week, maybe two at the least." 

"You going to visit Mom?" 

"Yeah. Gonna check up on her. Have something to give to her?" 

"A couple of sweaters. I know how she gets chilled." Happy smiled softly, nodding his head. He loved how much she cared about his mom. "When do you leave?" 

"In a couple of days. You gonna miss me?" 

Addie smirked, grabbing his plate. "You know I will." 

"You better be washing those plates, little girl," Happy warned. 

"Clean freak," she sighed, turning on the water. After washing the plates and placing them on the drying wrack, she walked over to him, sitting on his lap. Crossing her legs, she linked her arms around his neck. "I'll miss you." 

"How much?" 

"Depends." 

Happy growled, kissing her neck. "Smart ass." 

"You love my messy, smart ass," she smiled, kissing him. 

Happy returned the kiss, feeling himself harden as he heard her curse. She rarely cursed, so hearing her talk dirty was a major turn on. "Let's go to bed." Standing up, he gathered her in his arms, taking her to the bedroom. Laying her down, he attacked her neck, marking her. Addie moaned as he trailed his lips down her throat, pushing her cardigan off her shoulders. Addie kicked off her flats, spreading her legs open for him. Happy pulled her up so that she was sitting on his his lap. 

Addie grinned, pushing off his kutte and t-shirt, as he moved his hands to unzip her dress. Once he did, she shimmied out of it, running her hands down his chest. "You're so beautiful," she told him, tracing the snake on his chest. 

"You're prettier," he smirked, moving to take off his pants. Addie removed her bra, and pushed down her panties. Happy gently pushed her down, kissing her plump lips. Happy continued to worship her body, moving down to her breasts, taking a nipple into his mouth. 

"Hap..." she moaned, arching her back. 

Happy moved a hand down to her wet center, groaning at how tight and wet she was. "Fuck, Addie. So wet for me already baby."

"Hap..." Addie moaned, his words impacting her. She loved it when he talked dirty to her. 

"I'm gonna miss this baby. You know how to make me feel good. Only you," he groaned, slipping a finger in. 

"Happy!" Happy moved his finger inside of her, making sure to curl it the way she liked. Happy inserted two more fingers, making her walls begin to clench tight around his fingers. Addie began to quiver, feeling her release began to build. "Happy...oh god...I'm gonna cum." 

"Let go, baby," Happy whispered. Addie moaned loudly, feeling the invisible knot snap. Happy removed his fingers, removing his pants. Once they were both bare, Happy pushed himself inside of her, groaning at the familiar feeling. 

"Happy..." she moaned, placing a hand on his back. 

Happy closed his eyes, stilling to enjoy the feeling of being inside her. Bending his knees slightly, he began to move, both groaning at the feeling. "Fuck baby. You feel so good." 

"You too. Oh god, Hap! Harder!" Happy moved a bit harder, making the headboard bang against the wall. "Yes! Right there! Oh god!" 

"Fuck, baby," Happy moaned out, grunting with each thrust. "You're moaning like a dirty slut." 

Addie giggled, making Happy growl out feeling her clench around him. "You make me one. I used to be a good girl." 

"You still are baby. Fuck, I love you. So fucking much!" 

"Happy!" Addie cried out, feeling herself orgasm for the second time.

Happy growled, screwing his eyes shut as he felt the pressure build in his balls and lower back. Thrusting thrice more, he came with a low growl, moving until he rode out his high. Once he was done, he collapsed on top of her, feeling her hands run through his head, down to his lower back, working out the tension. Happy moaned, relaxing. She always knew where he kept his tension. 

"You'll need to shave before you go. You're getting prickly," she told him, kissing his forehead that rested on the pillow near his neck. 

"I'll let you do it tomorrow, baby. You do a better job at it than me." 

"I've had practice," she told him, running her smooth legs up and down his thighs. Happy moaned, burying his head deeper into her neck. "Go to sleep, babe." 

"Don't wanna move." 

"Then don't. Just roll over a bit. You're crushing me a bit," she told him, pushing him slightly. Happy groaned, feeling himself began to harden again as they rolled over slightly. They were not facing each other, him still inside of her. Not that he wanted sex, he just wanted to sleep, buried inside of her. She was one of the only places he felt safe. Happy mumbled something, that was a mix of garbled English and Spanish. "What's that?" she asked. 

"I said, damn traitorous cock. It can't get enough of you," he whined. "Just wanna sleep." 

"Then relax. Calm down," she cooed, running her hand down his back again, while her other hand was sprawled out around his head on the pillow. Addie began to massage him, until his breathing became deeper as he fell asleep. Once he was loudly snoring, she cuddled into him, closing her eyes as well. 

* * *

For a man that did messy kills and torture, he was a very organized man. Addie called it one of his flaws, while being extremely cheap. The only thing he ever spent money on was his Ma and his girl. When Happy went on runs, he was very organized with what he was doing. He first started off with shaving his head, which he loved to have Addie do. It was one of those things where they just got to be themselves. A biker named Happy and a seamstress named Adelaide. Since Happy was very cheap, he used a straight razor that he's had forever. Addie sat on counter in a pair of shorts and a lavender lacy bralette, on per request by Happy, 

Happy sat between her legs, head full of shaving cream as she very delicately shaved his head. "Done and shiny," she told him, kissing his newly shaved head after wiping off the shaving cream. 

"Thanks, babe. You always do great work." 

"Hmm. You need to pack still?" she asked, watching him hang the towel back up on the towel rack. 

"No. I got that done the other night. I've asked a prospect to keep an eye out on you. Also asked Kozik. He's gonna be hanging around for a bit." 

"Did you get those sweaters for Mom packed?" 

"Yes. I'm gonna get you a burner tomorrow before I go. I got my new one today." 

"You still have that other phone?" she asked, wiggling her eyebrows. 

Happy smirked, knowing what she was talking about. Their first time apart, both had been so desperate to see each other Happy ran and impulsively bough a smartphone, with a good video quality on it. Hence, their obession with phone sex and video sex began. No one knew the number except for her. It was their little secret. "Yep. Packed and charged up." 

"Good. I'm gonna miss you," she told him, linking her legs around him. 

"Me too, babe. You got some orders?" 

"Yeah. I miss the shop." 

"I know. One day, I'll have enough to open your own. You'll be the best dressmaker out there." 

"Yeah. I want to expand my clientele also. Men like to be stylish and have their pants altered." 

"Whatever you want, but if those fuckers try to push up on you..." 

"You always think that men want to flirt with me." 

"They do. You're just to naive to notice." Happy slipped his hand inside the waistband of her booty shorts. "You're fucking goregous, smart, sexy, funny as hell...you're a total knockout." Happy pressed up against her so she could feel his hard on. 

"Really? Right here?" she breathed out as he began to suck on her neck. 

"Mmm-hmm," Happy hummed, undoing his reaper belt buckle. 

"God, you're so horny," Addie moaned, using her toes to push down his pants. 

"Only for you baby. Two weeks without you."

"God, Happy..." Addie groaned, feeling Happy enter her swiftly. Wrapping one around his neck, she held on to the sink with the other as he pushed into her with forced thrusts. "Happy..." 

"I know, baby," Happy growled out, bringing himself closer to her. Addie grabbed his smooth head with the hand that was gripping the sink, giving out breathy moans. Soon, she reached her end, crying out Happy's name. 

Happy came shortly behind her, wiping the sweat from his newly shaved bald head. Hoisting Addie up, he carried her to their bed, getting underneath the covers. Addie cuddled into his side, kissing him. "You better come back to me," she told him. 

"I will, baby." 

"I mean it, Happy," Addie told her, sitting up, glaring at him. Being with Happy all those years helped her master the the famous Tacoma Killer glare. Addie wasn't lying when she told him that he brought out the worst in him. She was so in love with him, that he brought out the fierce side of her. 

"I know," he told her, strongly. He loved to see that fire in his eyes. Gone was the timid girl, and here was the fierce warrior of a woman. 

* * *

The dreaded day came when Happy left. Addie stood outside as he stradled his bike. Addie grabbed the lapels of his kutte, bringing him into a passionate kiss. There was always the fear that they would never see each other again. Pulling back, she reached into her jeans pocket, pulling out a white envelope. Happy smiled, taking it. Folding it in half, he placed it inside his kutte, reaching for his own envelope to give to her. It started as a tradition during a stint in jail. Addie missed him so terribly, she wrote him a letter almost every day. In return, he wrote her one also. So every time he left, they wrote each other a letter. It was old fashioned, but so was Addie. "Come back to me." 

"I will. Love you" he told her, revving his engine. 

"Love you too," she told him. As Happy roared off, Britt came over to take her hand while June, Lee's wife, stood next to her also. "I always hate this part." 

"Come on, Hon. Let's get some dinner. These boys aren't going to feed themselves," June told them, rolling her eyes. June was a tough bitch of an old lady. Addie nodded, heading inside. She walked over to see Kozik drinking a bottle of whiskey. Sighing, she plopped down next to him. Out of the guys, she felt the closest to Kozik. He became a father figure, brother, and best friend to her ever since she came to be. Ignoring his man-whore personality was easy. Once she got to know him, she found out that he was a damaged man who survived from a war. 

"You okay, Kitten?" Kozik asked, grabbing another glass. 

"Yeah. He's tough. He'll be back." 

Kozik smiled, handing her a drink. "You're tough too." 

Addie smiled her thanks, grabbing the glass sipping it. Putting her feet up, she lounged thinking about Happy's rogish smile and deep black eyes. 

* * *

Happy made it to Charming in two days. Arriving upon TM and Club Reaper, Happy was welcomed by Clay, Tig, and Jax, hugging him and slapping him on the back. "It's good to see you, brother," Clay told him. 

"You too. How have you been?" 

"Busy, brother. Fucking Mayans burned down our warehouse," Tig told him, leading him inside. 

"Yeah. Sorry about your kid, man," Happy told Jax. 

"Thanks," Jax told him, sounding distant. 

They sat around the table, where Clay began to talk about their situation. "Uh, what's the 'Nords roster looking like these days?"

"Fifteen, 16 guys. A few new kids breaking in. Same extreme hate shit," Bobby told him

"Still got meth labs outside of Lodi. Selling mostly to truckers, some of the Mexi gangs," Juice informed their president. 

"You think they're stepping up?" Jax asked. 

"Hmm. Only two things feel good in the joint. Jerking off and thinking about the shit you're gonna do when you get out. Darby's been in there for three years. I just wanna make sure all his big-shot dreams ended up in his cum rag... and not on his to-do list. How's his guy doing?" Clay pondered. 

"Fractures cheek, broken nose, left nut swinging solo."

"Yes, it was beatiful. That's my boy, ha, ha," Chibs laughed. 

"Yeah, he's lucky to be breathing," Jax nodded.

"So, uh, any luck up north?"

"Tacoma can help with the Glocks, but there's no M4s anywhere. Washington State, Oregon, Nevada, nobody's got stock, man," Happy informed his old friend. 

"We'll have all the Mayan intel by the morning. We'll get our guns back," Juice explained. 

"Oh, yeah, we will. Treasury?" Clay asked Bobby. 

"All the bills are paid. Bar is stocked. Uh, run fund is covered for the next two months. Tig's the only man who owes me dues."

"I'm a little short. Catch you next week," Tig shrugged. 

"Guess those little Thai boys are getting expensive, huh?" Happy smirked. He's always enjoyed pulling his chain. 

"Ha-ha-ha. Yeah, they are. How about I slit your eyes and have you suck my dick?"

"All right, all right. Anything else?"

"Yeah, I, uh, just wanna say to Jackson on a club level...the Sons of Anarchy, the Redwood Original, is here for you. Your father would be proud of the man you've become, you know. Every time I see you sitting at this table, well, I do a double take at you," Piney told the VP. 

"It's probably just the weed, Pop," Opie told his dad. 

"Probably. I mean, he's... Anyway, whatever you need, son, it's yours."

"Thank you, Piney. Thanks, boys." 

"Meeting closed," Clay told them, banging the gavel on the table. 

Happy stood up, and stretched his back. He was tired and sore. He also missed his Old Lady. Later that night, he was in the ring with Tig. It was a close match, but Clay broke it up. After shaking, Tig's hand. Then he was in the warehouse, killing two Mayan assholes, as well as stealing back SAMCRO's guns. They didn't get back to the clubhouse until that morning. Jax went to visit his kid, while Clay went to rest. Happy went back inside his dorm room, pulling out his phone. Dialing in the familiar number, he placed it by his ear. 

"Hello?" came the sweet voice of his Old Lady. 

"Hey, baby," Happy grinned. 

"Hey. How are you? You safe?" 

"Yep. My job here is done." 

"That was quick." 

"Easy. Stole some guns, killed two guys, pretty tame day." 

"Only you would find that tame," Addie laughed. "When you coming home?" 

"Soon. Gotta visit Ma first. I miss you." 

"I miss you too. So, how was your day?" 

"Well, I got in. Got no sleep. Went straight to church. Told their prez that there's no automatics available. Went to a party, beat up their SAA, then you know the rest." 

"Yeah. Killing two guys. You get smiley faces for this?" 

"Nah. It was kill or be killed. I would rather life. You know?" 

"I would rather have you alive as well," Addie grinned, laying on her side in their bed. "Here, beside me." 

"What are you wearing?" Happy grinned, chucking off his boots and socks. 

Addie instantly blushed, stammering. "Uh...I'm wearing sleep pants and a tank top. Rainy day here in Tacoma." 

"Sexy. What kind of underwear." 

"My blue boy-shorts." 

Happy sighed. She was always bad at this. "Your granny panties?" 

"Hey! There comfortable. Besides, you need sleep." 

"I know, I know. I'll see you soon."

"Love you." 

"Love you too."


	7. Smiley Faces and Nomads

Addie layed in bed wearing a new nightie she bought for Happy. He was gone in Charming, once again, doing what he did best. He should be back any moment. Hearing the front door open, she smiled running to the mirror. Fluffing her curls, she swiped a layer of light pink lip gloss on her lips, and applied another layer of mascara. Standing straight, she twisted her fingers around nervously. She could hear hear his heavy foots steps, enter the kitchen area.

"Baby?" Happy called out, putting his gun on the bookcase. 

"In the bedroom!" Addie called out. 

Happy headed towards the room, grinning at what he saw. Addie stood in the center of the room, in a baby-doll dress nightie that accented her tanned skin and her chest. Her chest was covered with white lace, ending is sheer blue silk. Happy felt himself harden as he grinned like a beast that had caught his prey."Little girl, you're going to be sore tomorrow," he growled. 

After his welcoming home, Addie layed on top of his chest, trying to regain his breath. Trailing a hand down his chest, she covered the new addition of his beautiful artwork. "Tell me about this one," she told him, tracing the bandage covered area. 

"Mayan. His own father made a deal with us to get him. Ice pick through the brain." 

"That's creative. Maybe, I'm rubbing off on you," she smiled. 

"You are doing a lot to me, baby." 

"How's Mom doing?" 

"Not good. Her damn knee is giving out on her. She's just too stubborn." 

"I'm sorry, baby. Maybe we can go visit her together next week." 

"I've been thinking. With Ma's health giving out, and us being so far away, someone needs to watch her more often. I think I should go Nomad." 

"What?" Addie gasped, sitting up. She's learned about different charters. Being Nomad means no one to back you. "No." 

"No?" Happy asked, confused. 

"No, Happy. No," she said firmly, getting out of bed. Walking towards the their dresser, she grabbed a clean bra and a pair of underwear, pulling them on. "You can't..." she tried to say. Swallowing her anger, she grabbed a pair of leggings, putting them on. "You can't do this to me!" 

"It's not your decision," he growled, grabbing his boxers. 

Grabbing a tshirt, Addie slipped it on. "It's OUR decision. I know what being Nomad means! No family, no brothers, you're on your own." 

"It's not like that!" 

"Then what is it?! You're going to gone! What if you get...fucking shot...who's going to have your back? Transfer to Charming, transfer to SAMTAZ, I don't fucking care! Just don't go Nomad. Please..." Addie begged, crying. "I can't lose you." 

Happy felt his heart pound in his chest as he went over to her. Grabbing her face gently, he wiped away the tears. "Nothing is going to happen to me." 

"You can't promise me that," she whispered, backing away from him. Grabbing a pair of flip flops, she slipped them on grabbing her keys from the dresser. 

Happy watched her walk away, getting up to following her. "Addie...where are you going?" Addie didn't answer and walked out the front door. "Addie! Adelaide!" 

Addie kept walking, slamming the door behind her, going to the Lincoln. Getting in, she started the ignition and headed out towards Britt and Hawk's place. 


	8. Missing

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Takes place in the middle of season one and season two

Tensions were rough lately between Addie and Happy. She was still against him going Nomad. Every time they talked, it ended in a yelling match. Happy missed his sweet girl, but he wasn't going to give. She didn't understand that with him going Nomad meant he could be closer to his Ma. He could earn more going on runs with different charters. Help her get his business of the ground. Walking into the apartment, he didn't see her. Sighing, he grabbed some clothes and headed out. He was meeting with Quinn, going over his first assignment. He had gotten the vote of release, and was now Nomad. He hadn't stiched in his patches yet. He wanted Addie to do it. He wanted her to be proud of him for taking care of their family. But she wasn't. He continued to drive, but didn't see the car run him off the road. 

* * *

Addie was sitting next to Britt, planning the nursery for her and Hawk's first child, laughing. She was currently six months into the pregnancy, and the Amazonian woman was deadly terrifying. "So, you're going with bird themes? Really?" Addie asked, taking a sip of her soda. 

"Yep. I mean, I did rope down the best sniper out there. Why do you think he got the name, Hawk? Because of his eyes," Britt smiled, placing a hand on her rounded tummy. "Ohh! Give me your hand! He's kicking!" 

Addie grinned, giving the woman her hand. Britt moved it to one spot where she could feel a foot pressing against her. "I can't believe that you are having a baby. And getting married!" 

"I know! The baby was a surprise. Thanks for understanding about holding off the wedding. I didn't want to look fat in my wedding dress." 

"No problem. I'll just save my designs. We might need more material later on anyway. Your...breasts...are really big." 

"Ahh, you're so cute when you say breasts," Britt laughed, tweaking Addie's nose. "So, how are you and Hap?" 

"Well, the last couple of times we talked, our final words are 'you're a crazy bitch', and mine are 'go crawl in a hole and die.'" 

"Wow. So, not better yet?" 

"Nope. The worst thing is that he got the vote, and he was accepted into the Nomad charter! 

"I'm sure that things will work out. You two are so in love it's nasueating." 

Addie rolled her eyes, and was about to say something when Britt's phone rang. Britt answered it, her demenor changing fast. Glancing up at Addie, she tried to keep her expressions neutral, but failed. After saying goodbye, she hung up, glancing at her friend. 

"Whatls wrong? Is it Hawk?" 

"No," Britt told her, taking her friend's hand. 

"Kozik? Lorca, Bowie, Donut, Lee, June, what?" 

"Its Happy. He's missing. They found his bike, but that's it." 

"What?" Addie shrieked. 

"Calm down. Let's go the the clubhouse. Hawk said that some Nomads are there. They're sending a SOS out to other charters to keep their ears opened. We'll find him," Britt told her friend, grabbing her keys. They traveled to the clubhouse, where the men were on their phones. "Come on. Let's get a drink. You can drink for me, since I can't." Britt led the catatonic Addie to the bar, sitting her down. "Get her the strongest thing you have." 

They sat at the bar, with Addie barely sipping her drink. She wasn't hungry, she wasn't thirsty, she didn't want to be comforted, or coddled. She wanted Happy back. It was her fault. She never meant what she said. He could join any charter he wanted, as long as he came back. Britt eventually moved her to a couch. "It's been three hours. And nothing," she mumbled to her friend. 

"Happy's a tough son of a bitch. He'll show up. I know he will." 

"He was going on a run. No one knows where he was heading to. He could be..." 

"Don't finish that thought, Adelaide. I know what you're thinking. It's not your fault. Jesus, your ice cold. I'll get you a blanket." 

Britt went into Happy's dorm room, grabbing his Harley throw blanket. Coming back out, she drapped it over her friend. Sitting next to her, she grabbed Addie's hand. She only seen her like this once, and that was when her brother tried to take his own life. The only person she let get close to her was Britt. 

"Excuse me. Are you Adelaide?" a giant cliche of a biker asked. Addie looked up, and nodded her head confused. The man smiled, nodding his head. "I'm Rane Quinn. Nomad President. Can I sit?" 

"I'm going to take a piss and go find my fiance. I'll be back," Britt told her friend, glancing up at the biker. Kissing Addie's head, she hoisted herself up and headed towards what she said she was going to do. 

"So, you're the infamous Adelaide. I can see why you got the Tacoma Killer in knots." 

"I don't wish to be rude, but I'm not to socializing right now." 

That caught Rane off guard. The SAMTAC boys had told him that she was as sweet as pie, but he didn't believe them. He expected Happy to hook up with a whore, or a sweet-butt. But this woman was very reseved. She had on a high collared shirt, and leggings that hugged her figure, but in a comfortable and not sexy way. Her eyes were ice blue, but were extremely sad. "He wanted us to meet, so I could explain some things to you." 

"Like how he went Nomad, even though I didn't want him to?" she snapped. 

Rane smirked. So, that's why. She had a hidden fire in her. "No. So I could clear things up. Like how I know that you're afraid that he's not going to have people have his back. Happy's got many allies. People would be stupid to have the Tacoma Killer not on their side. He chose to go Nomad for two reasons. One, to care for his Ma. And the other, to get you want you want. Yes, he was going on a run for me. I knew where he was going. I have guys out looking for him now. Before he left, he knew that you two weren't a good place. So, he gave me this to give to you." Rane reached into his kutte, and pulled out a folded up envelope. 

Tears welled up in Addie's eyes as she took it. Opening it, she began to read his scratching handwriting. 

**Adelaide,**

**I know that you're probably pissed at me still, but I hope you understand why I'm doing this. One, I gotta look after my Ma. She's the only family I have. Two, I want to be able to provide for you. We both know that SAMTAC has been increasing. That means less money for me. While I might be a greedy bastard and extremely cheap, I want to be able to give my woman the world. And your world is your own dress shop. I know you don't care about money, but I kinda do. I've been poor my whole life, and it's not something I want for us. Maybe one day, we can actually get an acutal nice apartment, or a house. In the city, because I know you hate the suburbs.**

**I love you, little girl. Don't ever forget that. I'll be home as soon as I can, and hopefully you'll have forgiven me. Gotta ride now, Babe.**

**Happy :-)**

**P.S. If Rane gives you this, be nice to him. He's just trying to do me a favor.**

Addie wiped her eyes, putting the letter down. "I didn't write one back," she told the biker. "We usually write letter to each other before he goes off, but I didn't do it. And the last thing I told him was to go die in a hole." 

"He'll be back. I know he will," Rane told the woman. 

"Thanks, Mr. Quinn. I appreciate this," she smiled, looking up at the man. 

"It's either Rane or Quinn. No Mr.," he grinned back, patting her head. 

"We got him!" Lorca called, coming in with a stumbling Happy. Everybody rushed around him, but Addie stayed sitting. Dropping her head into her hands, tears sprang to her eyes, as she heard his rough voice. 

"Where the hell were you?" Lee asked, hugging him. 

"Fucking Mayans ran me off the road and fucking jumped me. I fought back. They were alone. I already called Clay. He met with Marcus. They went against his orders. They wanted payback for Esai. I walked until I found a payphone. Fuckers took my wallet. Waited in there until you fuckers found me." 

"We gonna retaliate?" Quinn asked. 

"Nah. Took care of them. Now, please get out of my fucking way. I want to see my woman." 

Happy pushed the bikers away from him, making his way over to the woman sitting alone on a couch. Addie stood up, tears streaming down her face, hugging him. "You're okay," she mumbled into his neck as he bent down to hold her. 

"I'm okay. Brusied and a bit sore, but I'm okay," he sighed, smelling her neck. 

"When I said to go crawl in a hole and die, I didn't mean it," she explained. 

Happy laughed, hugging her tighter. "I know, baby. I won't go nomad if you don't want me to." 

"No...you should go. It's a good move. I was just too stubborn to let you go," Addie told him, pulling back. Taking his face, she gently kissed him, trying to avoid his cut lip. But Happy, deepened the kiss. They were going to be okay. 

 

 

 

 

 

 


	9. Please, Mr. Jailer

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Set during Season 2 when SAMCRO goes to jail

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Decided to go with the one-shot route to get to the other story faster. Enjoy!

Addie stood near Britt as she placed the sleeping baby in the crib. For someone just having a baby three months ago, Britt looked really good. "He's so cute," Addie gushed, toughing the soft hair on the boy's head. 

"I know. A perfect combo of me and Hawk." 

"Still questioning on the name though. You had to name his Lark?" 

"Yeah, I know. But it kinda suits him, right?" Britt shrugged. 

"Yeah," Addie smiled. 

"You and Hap ever talk about kids?" 

"Eh, not really. I want some one day, but we're contempt right now. Especially since he's traveling a lot." 

"How is he with being Nomad? You two good?" 

"He's fine. He's spending more more time with his mom. It's hard to be apart, but the sex is great though." 

"At least someone's getting some," Britt sighed. "God, I miss sex!" 

"Then, have sex with Hawk!" 

"No," Britt whined, plopping down on the soft couch in their nursery. "I still have my baby weight, and my boobs are sore and they leak. It's so attractive." 

"Yeah. A model and stripper feels unattractive. Cry me a river," Addie laughed, pulling a blanket over them. 

"You're attractive too. So, how is the sex?" 

Addie felt her face warm, blushing at all the dirty things that Happy does to her when he's home. "It's great," Addie laughed. "I mean, it was great before, but it's better. It's...passionate, steamy...like one of your slutty romance novels." 

"You're so cute when you blush," Britt teased. 

"Shut up. He's happy, I'm happy, we're happy," Addie emphasized. Hearing her phone ring, she grabbed it from her pocket. "Hello?" she asked. 

"A prisoner wishes to contact you from Stockton State Penituitary. Do you accept the charges?" 

* * *

This is not what Happy expected. He he was, sharing a cell with _Juice_ , where he wished he could be sharing a bed with his girl at home. He hated being in lock up. It made him feel like a caged animal. To make matters worst, Jax and Clay were at each other's throat. Sighing, he jumped off the top bunk, going to the bars. "Hey!" he called out, getting the guard's attention. 

"Where are you going?" Juice asked. 

"None of your damn business," Happy growled to Juice, before turning to the correction officer. "Phone call?" 

"Alright, Lowman," the man nodded, opening the cell. 

Happy was led to the phone stations, where he waited in line. Looking behind him, he saw Clay also in line. "Hey, brother," Happy greeted. 

"Hey. Putting in a call to your Ma?" Clay asked. 

"Not exactly. You?" 

"Rosen. We got to get our here. Going to try to get us some protection." 

"Good. I see too many white here," Happy muttered. 

"I know. The sooner, the better." 

Happy walked up to the phone, pressing in the familiar number to her burner. Pressing the phone to his ear, he waited until she accepted the charges. "Um, sure?" her timid voice asked. As soon as she was directed to his phone, she sweet voice came in again. "Hello?" 

"Hey, it's me," Happy told her, keeping up with the facade that he was talking to his mom. 

"Happy?" Addie sighed, sagging on the couch. "What happened?" 

"Went after the bad guys, got caught. You doing okay?" 

"Yeah. Are you? You safe?" 

"I will be," he explained. 

"Hap, be serious" Addie sighed. 

"I am. It's getting handled. Hopefully, I'll be out soon. Gemma's trying to get bail posted." 

"God, this sucks," Addie sighed. 

"I know. I miss you," Happy told her. 

"I miss you too." 

"Stay close to Kozik, alright? He'll have your back. SAMCRO is racking up enemies." 

"I will. Maybe I'll have him over to dinner." 

"Should I be jealous?" 

"No. He's my best friend and brother. That's just gross, Hap," Addie laughed. 

"Lowman, time's up," the correctional officer told Happy. 

"I gotta go. Remember what I said. Get the gun out of the safe, and put it your bag." As she was about to argue, Happy interuppted her. "No arguments. Be out soon. Love you," he told her in a rush. 

"Love you..." he heard her say, before he was cut off. 

"Come on, Lowman. Rec time." 

Clay heard their conversation, following closely behind Happy. He instantly knew that Happy was keeping secrets. First Jax, and now Hap? He wanted things to go back to being simple. "So, who was that?" 

"No one important," Happy shrugged. 

"Hap, I've known you for a long time. I've never seen you smile like that except when your killing somebody." 

Happy stopped, weighing his options. Tell Clay or not? The only people that really knew about her was SAMTAC, and some Nomads. More and more lately, he had been thinking about putting in a transfer request to Charming. He was getting tired of riding around different places, and if they were going inside for who knows how long, then he wanted his girl to be closer to where he was and his Ma. He could trust Clay. Clay took family seriously, and since she was with him, she would be family too. 

"Aight. Her name is Adelaide Levesky. We've been together for about four and a half years by now," he admitted. 

"You have an Old Lady?" Clay asked, surpised. He began to put together different women in his head. What type of women Happy would be with. "Adelaide...that's an unsual name." 

"She's an unusual woman," Happy shrugged. 

"What she like?" Clay questioned, still curious. 

"Well, she's short. Not as short as Kayla, but around Tara's height. She's...sweet." 

"Huh?" 

"Like, she's very nice. Not like Kayla nice, but nicer. She's the type of person that would stop on the side of the road to help somebody, or to take in a stray animal. She doesn't really curse, only when she's frustrated or when we're in bed. She's very gentle." 

Clay's mouth was wide open. Not what he had expected...at all. "So, she's the complete opposite of you," Clay summarized. 

"Yep," Happy nodded, thinking for a moment. "Don't really know why she's with me." 

"Maybe she's crazy?" Clay tried. 

"Maybe. She's a talented freak. She's a seamstress." 

"A what?" 

"She makes dresses and shit," Happy explained, blushing a bit at knowing how to make a dress. This was embarrassing. 

"So, how did you two meet?" 

"I was shot and landed up behind the shop where she works at. She took me in and stitched me up. The next night, she was at a After Church party with her roommate. We just hit it off. After that, I started to stalk her. Shit just happened." 

"Four years, huh? You cool with what you do? The club?" 

"Yeah. She gets the bloodstains out of my clothes. She makes them really soft, somehow. When I'm not there, I usually tell Kozik to watch her, but sometimes I send a prospect. But Kozik is the only one that she tolerates, besides another of the SAMTAC boys that's with her friend." Happy glanced at Clay who nodded. "Listen, brother. I would appreciate if you kept this to yourself. I don't really like my personal shit out there, you know?" 

"Just between you and me brother. I would like to meet this woman one day. A woman that can put up with you is a woman I want to meet." 

"She's a fucking saint, man. I'll make it happen once we're out." 


	10. Transfers

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Takes place at the end of Season 2, and during season three. Last chapter...going to do some time skips to get caught up. Take a look at Stand By Me. Changing up a chapter.

Addie was bouncing on her feet as she waited for Happy to roll up. He's been gone for weeks, and all she's seen of him was his face on her tiny phone screen as they video chatted. Seeing him pull up, she grinned, running towards him. Happy was barely off his bike when she pounced on him. Addie kissed him passionately as he caught her around the waist. Happy growled and kissed her back, getting a hold of her upper thighs. 

Addie pulled back, staring into his deep black eyes. "I missed you," she told him, wrapping her legs around his waist tighter. 

"I missed you too," he replied, huskily, heading towards the clubhouse. "Two months, baby. I'm going to make you scream my name. You won't be able to walk for a week!" 

Addie replied with a kiss as he opened the door to the dormroom, dropping her on the bed. Addie leaned up, pulling him to her. Kissing him, she reached for his shirt, pulling it off with his kutte at the same time. Happy reached behind her to pull down the zipper of her black dress pulling it off her chest to her waist. Addie wrapped her legs around him, rolling him over as she fumbled with his belt buckle and pants. Happy quickly ripped her underwear off in two pieces, grabbing a hold of her hips. Addie was breathing heavily a she pushed down his jeans and boxers, his member springing to life. Grabbing his shoulders, she lifted her self up and lowered herself down onto his hardened member, both of them sighing in ecstasy and relief. Addie began to roll her lips in a wavelike motion, making them both moan at the feeling of being complete once again. 

Happy looked up at the woman on his lap. To him, she was the most beautiful creature in the world. More beautiful than Tara, Kayla, or Britt. Her chestnut waves where unruly, her lipstick that she put on for him was smudged, and her blue eyes were closed due to pure euphoria. Leaning forward, he grabbed a hold of her hips, moving his to meet her movements, making her cry out. Happy planted a kiss over the spot where her heart rested, taking in the sweet scent that was her. Happy moved his lips to her, clutching her closer to him as he took over the movements, making her bounce up and down on his shaft as he met her thrusts. Addie pulled back, laughing at being with her man once again. She was very happy, and felt giddy. Happy smirked, rolling her to his back, grabbing her left thigh for leverage as he contiuned to pound into her. 

Addie laughed again, bring him back down to kiss her, biting his lip. Happy growled, grabbing her wrists in one hand pining them above her head. Happy continued to pound into her warn center until he felt her walls contracting around him, and the tension going to his lower back and testicles. "Addie... I can't..."

"Oh god!" she moaned, eyes slamming close as she felt the waves of pleasure wash her away. "Fucking hell! I love you!" she moaned, feeling the waves crash right after each other. 

"Adelaide!" Happy growled out, thrusting into her once very hard. Happy continued his thrusts until he was spent, collasping on the side of the bed, taking her with him. 

Addie sighed exhausted, relaxing into the pillows and his arms. Her leg that he still had a hold off was wrapped around his waist. Addie closed her eyes, shifting a bit to get more comfortable. Happy growled, his sensitive penis still inside her. "Sorry," she hummed. "I really missed you." 

"I missed you too. I missed this." 

"What?" she asked. 

"Being with you. Your pussy." 

"Such a romantic," she deadpanned. "Your cellmate didn't do it for you? Or one of those skanks that throw themselves at you?" 

"My cellmate was with Juice, a tiny Peutro Rican kid. The only ass I want is yours." 

"Good," she grinned, kissing him slowly. Frowning, she traced his facial features as he relaxed underneath his touch. "I can't do this again, Hap."

Happy turned his head, kissing his palm. "I know. I don't think I can either. I'm getting too old to be traveling back and back. It's exhausting." 

"You're not that old." 

"I'm nearing forty. I'm basically a cradle robber." 

"Age is just a number," Addie reminded him. 

"I want to transfer to Charming," he blurted out. Addie opened her mouth, but Happy slapped his hand over it. "Before you start to argue, let me talk. I don't want a repeat of last time. We both know that I'm going back in. I have a hearing in a couple of weeks to determine how much time we get. But I like Charming. You'll like it too. It's old fashioned, like you. The VPs kid got taken, and the Prez's wife got raped. If that was you or us, who's gonna have our backs? The Nomads? SAMTAC? I want stability. I want to be closer to Ma, and I want you to move with me. I got a bit of money saved up from these runs to get us comfortable for a bit. You could open your boutique. Charming could use a bit of your freakishness." Happy removed his hand, looking into her eyes. "You once said that we could do better. This is better, babe." 

"Okay," she nodded, tracing the snake on his head. 

"Okay?" he asked, suprised. 

"Yeah. You know I never liked you going Nomad. Let's do it," she grinned, feeling giddy. 

Happy growled, rolling her over. "I fuckin' love you." 

"I love you, too." 

* * *

"I can't believe you're leaving me!" Britt yelled, helping Addie pack up the apartment. 

"I won't be far! Only 14 hours!" Addie reminded her, marking a box. "I'm making Hawk transfer." 

"You can't do that! You know that Kozik is thinking about transferring also. Hawk's the next in line to be the SAA." 

"This sucks!" Britt whined, dropping the tape gun. 

"I'll call you everyday. We can video chat, and visit each other. You know that I'm going to need to see my godson once in awhile." 

"I'll just miss you. That bald bastard is stealing you away." 

"Yeah, but it's good for us. Stability. Until he goes to prison." 

"Yeah. Do you guys even have a place to move into yet?" 

"Not yet. I'm going up there to meet some of the club and take a look around Charming. Happy went to help that man find his son. Kozik's going to trail me." 

"That poor guy. I can't imagine being without Lark. After Happy explained what was going on, Hawk slept in the nursery all night. It wasn't until I got the same feeling I placed Lark in the in co sleeper next to our bed." 

"I know. I hope they find him. Okay. I gotta go back my suitcase." 

Soon, Addie found herself outside the Lincoln watching Kozik swagger out to his bike. Some of the other guys were going as well, so she wouldn't be alone. Kozik was still sporting bruises from the melee he and Happy were in. "Ready to go, Kitten?" Kozik asked. 

"Yep," she nodded, giving Britt another hug, before getting into her car. Soon she was off, surrounded by bikers on their way to meet up at the Clubhouse. 

**To Be Continued in _Stand By Me..._**

 


End file.
